


Blue Sunshine

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF Kink meme, and Jon/Robb week!</p>
<p>Jon and Robb write love notes on one another's bodies.</p>
<p>Very fluffy, pretty smutty, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sunshine

Robb smiled, shielding his eyes from the sun with a leather-gloved hand and watched as his little brother rode his pony over a fallen log. The sun was bright but the sky was still grey, and dew still clung to the grass from the heavy rain of the night before. 

“Watch me again Robb!” Bran called out excitedly, leading his little mount in a tight circle before urging it to prance over the log once more. 

“You’re getting much better at sitting properly when jumping.” Robb noted, as Bran’s mount trotted towards him. “I think that’s enough jumping for today though, I want to get back and do some sword practice before it gets dark. Besides your friend there is the one doing all the jumping and is probably ready for a break.”

“Yeah, alright, I’m ready.” Bran said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“Come on, let’s get our horses back to the stables. Theon said he wasn’t busy today, I’m sure he’d be happy to help give you some tips to work on your marksmanship.”

“Let’s race back!” Laughed Bran, kicking his heels into his pony, not waiting for Robb’s reply. Their mounts snorted, kicking up wet grass as they set off. Robb pursued, and the pair raced back to the castle gates, where they swung out of their saddles, handing their reigns to the stableboy Hodor, who gently led the horses back to their stalls at once. Robb realised it had been a while since he had last ridden, and cursed under his breath as one thigh began to cramp slightly. Bran was still in high spirits, dashing across the yard to where the wooden practice targets were set up. Robb’s eyes scanned the yard, but he did not see the man he was hoping to. He sighed to himself, supposing he could practice by himself for a while, pacing through the sticky mud in the yard to fetch his sword. He slung a practice sword over his shoulder, and retrieved a shortbow and quiver for Bran. He smiled as he wandered out of the armoury and saw Bran watching Theon keenly, as the young man let loose an arrow shaft straight into the centre of his target. Robb handed the bow to Bran, and watched as he emulated Theon’s stance as best he could with his little frame.

“Keep your chin up.” Theon instructed to Bran, glancing back to Robb with a smile. Bran’s body visibly sagged with disappointment as the arrow flew directly over the target, and clattered against the stone wall behind it.

“I can’t do it.” He muttered, sullenly.

“Not with that attitude. Keep going.” Theon said, winking slyly to Robb. “You won’t ever hit a target if you give up so easily. You need to train your eyes and hand to aim at the same thing.”

Robb patted Theon’s back “I’m going to go swing my sword for a bit, you’ll keep an eye on him, won’t you?” Theon nodded, and turned back to observe Bran’s shot again. Robb turned away, and began to pace to the other side of the yard where wooden dummies set for swordplay practice waited like little soldiers in a row. Taking his practice sword in one hand, he whirled around, striking down hard against the side of the first dummy, head spinning from the sudden exertion. He did not allow this to stop him though, and he swiftly swung another blow into the other side of the dummy, sending splinters flying into the air and his cloak taking flight like a great bird. Suddenly Robb felt a presence – someone was watching him. He turned, panting lightly, and smiled as he saw Jon atop of the steps leading down from the castle to the yard, his direwolf Ghost beside him, both pale and eyes keenly watching like strange spectres. When Jon realised he was spotted, he made his way quickly down the steps two at a time, and he hid behind his dark hair shyly as he approached Robb.

“Care for a sparring partner?” Jon asked, brushing the hair away from his grey eyes. “I hear the dummies don’t fight back much these days.”

“Sure.” Robb said, trying to remain nonchalant as he leaned down onto the wooden practice sword, which stuck down into the mud under his weight. Ghost loped away without instruction, padding heavily over to the steps again, leaving large muddy paw prints on the stone in his wake. Jon returned with practice sword in hand, effortlessly twirling the sword in his gloved hand.

“Alright then.”

Robb laughed, whirling his sword around in one hand again, and Jon ducked under the arc. Losing his balance lightly, Robb fumbled, and Jon pushed him gently on his back, which caused him to stumble and kneel in the mud. 

“Oh gods, you’re in trouble now for that.” Robb japed, rising to his knees.

“I think we’ll both be in trouble with the maids who are going to deal with your dirty clothes later.” Jon said, pacing backwards a few steps. 

Robb shook his hair and rolled his shoulders. He then made a more cautious move towards Jon, this time waiting until the last moment to throw his arm forward, and his sword met Jon’s with a dull clatter. They held together for a moment, and Jon arced his arm around, but Robb quickly deflected it. Jon did not waste a heartbeat, and thrust his sword in a fine riposte, the tip of his sword hitting Robb’s chest right above his heart. Robb panted, the wind almost completely knocked out of him, and Jon caught his shoulders.

“Now you’re dead. I win.” Laughed Jon with a confidence that struck Robb as rather unusual. Robb pushed Jon’s hands from his shoulders, sighing again, staring down at his muddy clothes. 

“I’m sorry,” Jon whispered “Are you hurt?”

“I think I’ll have a fine bruise, but otherwise I’m fine. You know I cannot best you in swordplay, Snow.”

Jon felt a pang of guilt through his body at the mention of his name, the name so cruelly spat at him at many occasions by the lady Catelyn Stark. His name was a constant reminder of his father’s infidelity and dishonour, and to hear his brother use it pained him. Any words Jon tired to find were lost, but their silence was soon broken by the approach of Theon and Bran.

“Theon says I’m getting better.” Gushed Bran excitedly, shouldering his little bow. “I have to go to my boring lessons now though. I’ll see you later!” He scampered off across the yard to the armoury to return his bow, not hesitating to hear any reply. 

“We’ll make a knight of that boy yet, if he can stay still for long enough to learn anything.” Theon laughed. “What’s wrong, Snow? You’re looking extra sullen today.”

Jon glared wordlessly at him, there was no love lost between those two. Robb interjected. “Come on, Theon, leave him alone.”

“Fine.” Theon sneered, shoving his bow into Robb’s arms. “Put this away for me will you? I’m going out.”

Robb shook his head in disbelief as Theon proudly turned on his heel and started off towards the stables. 

“Here.” Jon said, scooping the bow from Robb’s arms. “I’m sorry if I hurt you Robb. I’ll put these away, you can go get yourself cleaned up.” Jon quickly turned and headed for the armoury. Robb sighed to himself. He would never quite understand how Jon’s mood changed so dramatically, but he did not hate him for it. It was times like these that Robb wished he could wrap his arms around Jon and hold him close, comfort him, but Robb knew that could never happen, so he just wistfully watched Jon as he made his ascent up the stone steps again, Ghost behind him, as he retreated back into the castle. 

 

Robb noticed that Jon did not sit at the table with him when they dined that evening. Usually Jon would sit by his side at meal times, quietly sitting back and enjoying the company, although not usually joining in on conversation. Other times, when Catelyn did not want Jon present, such as times where guests were dining with the Starks, Jon would sit down at one of the many long tables, amongst the young men and women who worked as maids, stablehands and various assistants. Robb scanned the crowd, and spotted a familiar tangle of dark hair. Excusing himself, he scooped up his cutlery and plate and walked down the steps and across the great hall. Jon did not look up from the food he was pushing around his plate as Robb sat next to him. Robb leaned back slightly as he felt something brush against his leg, and smiled when he saw gleaming red eyes staring back at him. 

“I’m worried about you Jon.” Robb said, low enough that only Jon could hear, his fingertips crawling onto Jon’s thigh. Jon shifted slightly, but his own fingertips found Robb’s, and he took a sip of wine as he squeezed Robb’s hand.

“I’m fine.” He said somewhat curtly. “I just need time alone sometimes.”

Robb looked down at his dish, freeing his hand from Jon’s, turning it upward and he began to trace little circles on his palm. Jon blushed, glancing around them to see if anyone was watching, but all those around them were too busy laughing and singing while they feasted to notice. Robb’s fingers started to draw letters on his palm. T. O. N. 

“Yes.” Jon said, pulling his hand away rubbing it on his trousers. The delicate touch felt nice, but in a way that was unbearable. Robb gulped down the rest of his wine.

“I should probably go back to my table…”

Jon nodded, sipping his wine, and returned to his meal again. Rob stood up, clutching the plate nervously, and walked back to the seat that was reserved for him, next to his father. 

 

Robb waited for the dark of night to cloak the castle, and sat in his room impatiently waiting for the bustle of the castle to die down. He had already grown hard while waiting in anticipation, daydreaming of all the kinds of things he and Jon would do together. They spoke little of their encounters, save for their soft whispers when they were alone, urging each other onwards, and divulging secret desires they knew could never be shared with anyone else. Robb unlaced his trousers, lazily running one hand up and down his cock, contemplating whether he would be ready and willing again for Jon if he pleasured himself now.  
 _I wish this were his hand._ He let out a soft, shuddering, heavy breath, and ran his hand down to the base of his cock again. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the sound of knuckles rapping on his door softly. He quickly stuffed himself back inside his pants, and pulled his shirt down to cover up his undone laces. He opened the door just a crack. It was Jon.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Robb replied, pulling the door open for Jon who flopped down on the bed, his body seemingly dead weight. 

“I’m drunk and I needed to see you.” Jon announced. “I couldn’t wait for you to come to me.”

Robb laughed and bit his lip. He sat down on the bed next to Jon, who immediately reached up and grasped at the wool and leather Robb was clad in, trying to draw him closer. Robb allowed himself to be pulled atop of Jon, who wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against his chest like a wolf pup. 

Jon murmured something against Robb’s sternum, and Robb rolled onto his back, folding his hands behind his head. Jon rested his head on Robb’s chest, and Robb winced and pulled away.

“Oh, I’m sorry, can I see?”

Robb pulled his shirt over his head, which exposed the yellowing of a bruise beginning to spread where Jon had hit him before. Jon ran a fingertip slowly in a large shape around the bruise. A heart. He traced other patterns down Robb’s chest, although Robb could not tell whether they were letters, symbols, or mere teasing. Jon felt Robb’s body tense in anticipation, as his slightly cool fingertips dwelled just above Robb’s breeches. Jon smiled sweetly, biting his full lip as his slender fingers gingerly touched Robb’s cock, which was still warm and heavy with need. 

“Seems like you wanted to see me too.” Jon said, pushing down Robb’s pants delicately with one hand while grasping around the base of his cock with another. Robb moaned, arching his back slightly, pushing his trousers down further. His skin prickled with goose bumps in the night air, and he gasped as Jon slowly ran his tongue around the head of his cock. 

“Uhh… You’re very eager tonight…” Robb laughed gently, placing a hand on the back of Jon’s dark hair while he struggled to get completely undressed with the other. “It’s really hard for me to get my clothes off while you’re doing that.”

Jon pulled away, and laughed. “Sorry, I am just keen. It’s been a while, you know?” He turned his body around, and lay next to Robb, this time undoing his own clothes. Robb was completely naked now, and for the first time that night they kissed softly, and Robb’s hands deftly worked in time with Jon’s to help remove his clothes. The pair embraced awkwardly for a moment, and kissed again, and Robb’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Jon’s tongue slowly glide against his. Jon slowly reached up, his fingers curled like cat’s claws as they raked down Robb’s back, sending shivers up his spine. 

“I love how much of a reaction I get from you when I do that.” Jon said, eyelids heavy with an intoxication combination of lust and too much wine. 

“And I love how much of a reaction I get from you when I do this.” Robb said, biting down on Jon’s neck rubbing the flat of his palm against his manhood, teasing fourth a soft, earnest moan from Jon’s throat. Robb’s own cock was aching with need, and he bucked his hips forward, feeling Jon’s hardness against his own, and they moaned simultaneously. Jon’s fingernails were against the taught flesh of Robb’s back again, but this time he was writing letters with their movements. Robb knew what to do.

“I.” He said, instantly recognising what Jon was going to say, but loving the touch so much that he wouldn’t dare to interrupt. Besides, he enjoyed their little games, tracing words along one another’s bodies, communication their affection in ways that words alone lacked power. Robb rubbed the flat of one palm up Jon’s chest, and their lips met again. The familiar sensation of nails burned across Robb’s back once more.

“L. O. V. E.” Robb said, echoing the words written down his spine, now cupping his hand gently under Jon’s chin. Jon was quite bashfully ducking his head away, but Robb forced their eyes to meet for a moment. The last word was hastily scribbled and somewhat lighter than the others, but Robb still could determine what it was, without a doubt.

“You.” He sighed, clutching Jon’s face between both hands, pulling himself into a rough kiss with Jon again. The words seemingly burnt a hole through his heart, and it began to ache in a way it only did for Jon’s words. He rested his chin on Jon’s shoulder, and lay with his arms wrapped around him, one laying flat against the small of his back, the other tangled through dark hair. Jon sighed, seemingly shivering, but Robb could not tell if it was because of nerves or due to the cold.  
Robb turned his head and kissed Jon’s cheek, which was slightly prickly for going several days without shaving, and whispered into his hair.

“Let’s get under the covers where it’s warm.”

They made an awkward scramble under the piles of furs, and lay together for a moment, Jon’s face pink with self-consciousness and far too much wine, but he had stopped shaking. 

“I’ve been thinking about you – about this – all day.” Robb confessed, kissing softly at the apple of Jon’s throat and down to his well-defined collarbones.

“Me too.” Jon said shyly, flinching a little as Robb’s cold fingertips crossed over his belly. “That’s why I came here early.”

Robb smiled, kissing now across Jon’s chest, teasing a nipple lazily with his tongue before descending down to his navel, which flinched under contact. Robb smiled, looking up at Jon who was flushed red still, and ran the flat of his palms simultaneously up either side of his body, feeling Jon’s skin prickle from the sensation. He slowly ran his tongue along the head of Jon’s cock, which twitched slightly on contact. Jon squirmed slightly and clutched at Robb’s hair, as he often did when Robb pleasured him with his mouth. Robb licked away the bead of moisture that had formed at the tip before suddenly plunging his head down as far as he felt was physically possible, and Jon moaned softly. Robb dwelled there for a moment, then slowly, locking his lips tightly around the shaft, he bobbed his head up and down slowly, occasionally glancing up to see Jon’s face, but Jon often looked away shyly, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Don’t stop.” Jon whispered, raking his nails again across Robb’s shoulders. He had left some red trails across his back, but Robb did not seem to mind at all. Robb buried his face against Jon’s dark coarse hair before pulling away with a slick popping sound. 

“I want you so badly.” He whispered, crawling up to kiss Jon again. They lay side-by-side, bodies pushed together and Robb’s hands gently caressed Jon’s lower back. Jon’s fingertips traced around the bruise again, so feather light that Robb could barely even feel it. Robb took Jon’s hand in his own, and began to suck on his index finger, stifling a laugh as he felt Jon’s cock throb against his own. Jon pulled his hand away, and kissed Robb, wrapping his arms around him, his wet finger making his way to the place Robb never spoke of but desired to be touched. Jon pushed the finger inside, and Robb’s body stiffened slightly.

“Too much?” Jon asked, trying to pull his face away as Robb bit his lower lip passionately. Robb shook his head.

“No I want more.”

Robb bit down on Jon’s shoulder hard as Jon pushed another finger inside him. He worked his digits slowly, teasing moans from Robb’s throat every time he pushed them in further. Jon knew he would probably have a purple bite mark on his shoulder the next day, and probably more elsewhere too, but he enjoyed being marked by Robb. Each mark told Jon that Robb loved him, and wished to claim him as his own. Each mark signified a moment that Robb needed him more than anything else in the world. Robb’s arm reached over Jon and fumbled at the small table next to the bed, fingertips searching for the handle of a drawer. He roughly pulled the drawer open and retried a small bottle from inside, and Jon gasped slightly as he felt his cock suddenly cool and slick with the familiar oil. 

Robb turned his body around; carelessly throwing the bottle down on the bed once it was sealed again. Jon wrapped a lean arm around Robb’s waist, and guided the tip of his cock inside. 

“S-slow.” Panted Robb, his hand reaching back, fingernails gripping hard into Jon’s hip hard enough that Jon thought they might bruise. Jon pushed in inch-by-inch, eyes hungrily drinking up the vision of Robb next to him, his free hand clutching at the sheets. He had been inside Robb many times, but he never grew tired of their routine. He was now completely inside Robb, and pushed aside his auburn curls to kiss at his cheek, shoulder and the back of his neck. He rocked his hips back and fourth with a carefulness that was almost painful. They spent a few moments in silence, listening to each other’s heavy breathing and the wind tearing its way through the trees outside. Robb’s voice cut through the atmosphere.

“Harder.” He urged on, pushing his own hips back against Jon.

Jon ran his tongue down Robb’s neck, tracing his name lazily with its tip. He thrust into Robb harder now, and Robb pushed back against him to feel their bodies as close as possible. 

“You’re so tight.” Jon panted, and Robb could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I can’t believe you fit inside me sometimes.” Robb replied, knowing how much that thought would flatter Jon. “I want to kiss you and see your face.”

Jon felt his face burn at that thought, and slowly pulled out of Robb, who pushed his hips gently, encouraging him to lay on his back.

“I feel empty without you inside me.” Rob said, straddling Jon and pushing his cock back inside him. They kissed for a minute, Jon’s fingers trailing up and down Robb’s back lazily while he thrust up into him. Jon looked down as Robb started to nip at his neck playfully again, and moaned as he noticed Robb pleasuring himself with his free hand. For a moment Jon thought he would spend right then and there, and he paused for a moment, panting, nuzzling at Robb’s red hair. 

“Do I look too good for you to handle?” Robb teased, as though he could read Jon’s mind. 

“A little.” Jon admitted, grinning as Robb raked his fingernails down his chest. Robb turned his attention back to himself, stroking his cock with one hand again, sitting down on Jon’s cock hard.

“I’m close myself.” Robb said, eyes slowly drifting up Jon’s body to meet his face. “I want to feel you spend inside me.”

The words alone were enough to keep Jon from holding back any longer. He locked his hands tight on Robb’s hips and bucked upwards hard, Robb groaning in pleasure each time he thrust. He scratched down Robb’s torso hard as he finally met his climax, moaning his name as his cock throbbed and spurted inside of him. Once the tension left his body, Jon sighed and affectionately ran his hands gently over one of Robb’s thighs. Rob leant forward, and they kissed, tongues caressing between their lips.

“That felt so good.” Robb murmured, stroking himself again. 

“Let me use my mouth again.” Jon urged on. Robb felt suddenly empty again as he felt Jon’s member leave his body, but soon the sensation was forgotten as he was pulled forward to kneel over Jon’s chest and felt Jon’s soft lips greedily sucking the head of his cock. Jon’s hands cradled his hips gently, encouraging Robb to thrust them forward into his mouth. Robb knew he could not last long, so he clutched both hands in Jon’s dark hair and increased the pace of his thrusts.

“Oh, gods, Jon…” He whimpered, and Jon held his hips to stop him from moving away. His body shuddered with delight as he felt each throb and pulse of release down the back of Jon’s throat. They stayed still for a few moments until the ebb of Robb’s orgasm subsided and he pulled away. Jon swallowed and opened his arms out, inviting Robb to climb into them. Robb tasted his seed on Jon’s tongue in their kiss, but he didn’t particularly mind. He settled his head on Jon’s chest, feeling Jon’s heartbeat slowing and sync with his own. Robb traced his fingers across Jon’s chest again, and Jon read the letters aloud to him.

“M. I. N. E.” Jon whispered, roughly kissing Robb’s curls and squeezing him in his lean arms.


End file.
